Two Russians' Chocolate
by HetalianYaoiLover
Summary: Ivan has a multipul personality disorder and seeks comfort he has never truly know in Matthew. Yaoi warnings in later chapters! also taken and edited from my last account.
1. Chapter 1

Also re-posting and editing this too! Okay peeps, I got the idea to do this story from a texting story between me and my bestest friend ever. Hope you like it! HUMAN NAMES USED! UNPLEASANT LANGUAGE! YAOI WARNING(in later chapters)! Dont like dont read. Oh and MAJOR OOC(**it makes it REALLY cute!**). Sorry.. Enjoy!

xXx

Two Russians' Chocolate

There they go again. America and England arguing, again. I look around the table at the other nations. Some are sleeping, others texting, and a pair of them are making out. Until I spot a rather lonesome nation sitting at the end of the table all by himself. _He looks sad.. Maybe I could cheer him up!_ **Don't try it. **_Shut up._ **Make me you insolent fuck.** I get up ignoring my counterpart and walk over to the lonely nation.

"Excuse me, would you care to join me for a drink?" I ask lightly tapping his shoulder and smiling. He yelps softly and looks up eyes wide.

"Wh-what?" he trembles in shock.

"Would you like to have a drink with me?" I repeat patiently.

"S-sure.." he stands.

"Good! Follow me, da?" I start walking away cheerfully. He follows me nervously. We escape without notice. _Of course he would be nervous around me. Everyone is... I have no idea why. _**Idiot! I've told you why! **_And I told you to shut up!_ **And I told you to MAKE ME!**'

"Um.. Russia where are we going?" he mumbles warily.

"My car. Thats were I keep my vodka." I answer smiling at him reassuringly.

"O-oh.. I'm Canada by the way."

"I know who you are Canada. And please call me Ivan." I say as I unlock my car and get in the back and pull out a bottle of my special blend vodka.

"O-okay. Then call me Matthew." a light red stains his cheeks.

"Okay Matve. Can you handle strong vodka? Cause this is my special blend vodka a lot stronger than the normal vodka.." I explain locking my car back up.

"Yea. I like it strong." he nods without stuttering. _He must be relaxing finally. _**No duh! **_I swear to god, I'll hurt you!_ **You can't hurt me without hurting yourself! **_Fuck off!_ **Wish I could!**

"Good!" I walk back inside him following. I head to the break room where there are glasses. Once there I pull out two small glasses and fill them. I hand one to Matthew.

"Drink up, da?" I smile taking a drink from mine. He takes a hesitant sip.

"W-O-W. That is strong.. I-I like it!" he takes a bigger drink.

"Careful. If you aren't used to it, it WILL make you throw up. Trust me." I warn.

"Okay." he continues to sip it.

Suddenly the door flies open and France is standing there holy pissed.

"Matthew, go home! Now!" he barks.

"But why?" he asks innocently.

"B-because I said so!" France growls.

"Sounds to me like Francis is mad because you're hanging out with me. Da, Francis?" I chuckle greatly amused.

"Shut up you stupid com-"

"Is that true Francis?" Matthew interrupts. I send him a silent thank you look because I knew what he was going to say and we didn't like it.

"Well.. I.. Um.. Yes." he hisses pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I think I can take care of myself! Ivan wasn't hurting me! We were just having a drink to get away from the madness of Arthur and Alfred." Matthew says hotly.

"But-" Francis tries to interrupt.

"Furthermore, just because you raised me doesn't mean you control my life! I have the right to say who and how I hang out with anyone!" he finishes.

"Go Matve!" I cheer.

"Whatever!" France yells and stomps away.

"He is such a bother.." Matthew sighs.

"Wanna get out of here? Before he comes back, da?" I nod in agreement.

"Yes please!" he sighs setting his empty cup down. I grab my bottle and head to my car smiling happily that I had a friend coming over. **Don't get too excited.** _Honestly, just please leave me alone to enjoy my happiness!_ ***snickers* Not a chance.** _I hate you!_ **Good. I hate you too.**

Once we are in my car I drive to my house, which is in the middle of a sunflower meadow.

"Don't you live elsewhere?" he blinks in surprise at me.

"I did, but I got sick of my little sister stalking me and trying to me marry her. I was a prisoner in my own house. Now I live here. Away from her." I smile cheerfully.

"I see. Its a pretty house, but why sunflowers?" he smiles back softly.

"Um well you see... I.. a.." I start nervous not wanting to tell him I wasn't the only person in this body and that sunflowers help calm me down so **he** doesn't break loose and hurt everyone.

"It's all right. You don't have to tell me." he cuts in sweetly.

I sigh thankful, "Thank you, Matve."

"No problem." he giggles and we head inside for another drink.

The next thing I know it's morning and I'm in the same bed as someone else...

XDX

_OH SHIT._ was the first thing to popped into my head when I woke up next to a very cute sleeping Canadian. **Don't worry idiot you didn't sleep with him.** _I didn't? _**Isn't that what I JUST told you?!** _oh.. _I sit up fully clothed and look down at Matthew still asleep next to me. I smile thankfully.

"Matve. Wake up." I shake him lightly.

"Huh?" he opens his eyes. "Ow... light hurts... Really hurts.."

"I know. Hangovers suck." I chuckle smiling at him softly.

"How come you don't have one?" He grumbles.

"Oh, I do. I am just used to them. Come on, get up. Coffee helps. A lot." I say standing. His face pales, "Did we...?"

"Nyet."

"Are you sure?" He panics sitting up.

"When you sat up, did your ass hurt?" I answer with a question.

"N-no.."

"Then I am sure. I'm going to make coffee." I walk down stairs. **Fucking awesome!** _How so?_ **You cussed!** _And that's funny how?_ **You NEVER cuss, unless you're pissed, but that's when I take over!** _Da, da._ **...** _What?_ **You like him don't you?** _What? NO!_ **YOU DO! HOLY SHIT! XD** _NO I DON'T! SHUT UP! -/-_ **XD Fucking liar!** I frown and blush as I set the coffee down on the table in front of Matthew.

"Is something wrong Russia?" he asks worried.

"My name is Ivan and da I'm fine." I answer changing to a smile. "Don't worry! Just thinking about unpleasant nation stuff."

"Ya, I get how that is!" he sips his coffee. "Mmm... It does help."

"Thats what I told you." I chuckle sipping my own.

After we drank two pots of coffee, mostly by my small Canadian friend, Matthew's phone rang.

"Hello?" he asks (somehow) tiredly.

"MON DIEU! MATTHEW WHERE ARE YOU?!" the angry voice of the frenchman rang out.

"None of YOUR business!" he growls and hangs-up on Francis mid sentence.

"Matve?"

"It's just Francis being an overprotective ass again." he sighs pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh. So do you live with him?" I ask as I lean against the counter.

"Yea. I wish I could get out." he whines.

"Live here." I say without thinking my violet gaze trained onto his face.

"Excuse me?" he turns to me shocked.

"W-well, if you want out of t-there that bad.. M-move in with me." I stutter quickly darting my gaze away. **Dumbass. You fucked that one up.** _NO I DIDN'T! *wails in panic*_ ***sighs irritated* You are an idiot.** _*sobs*_

"Ivan, do you like me that much to ask me to move in with you?" Matthew asks bluntly without stuttering(without BLINKING).

"W-well.. I.. umm... K-kinda.. er... Da..." I struggle trying to find my words as I become hyper aware that he is moving towards me.

"Good, cause I like you too." he whispers standing in front of me.

"Real-Mfh!" I'm cut off as he pulls me down and captures my lips with his in a sweet gentle kiss. My arms wrap around his waist pulling him close. Too soon, we pull back looking into eachothers eyes.

"Was that a yes?" I ask with a content hum.

"Yes," he smiles. "We need to get my things though."

"Da. Lets go." I grin back. **Hoorah.**

xXx

Did you like it? If so please review! Part two coming as soon as I get it edited!


	2. Chapter 2

PART TWO IS HERE AND EDITED! You're all so happy right? I am! x3

xXx

After getting into my car and driving to the Frenchman's house I stood next to Matthew as he knocked on the door. The door flew open revealing an angry Francis. He points to Matthew with a growl, "You in the house." He points to me with a murderous snarl, "You leave."

"Francis, I'm just here to pick up my things." With that he pressed past Francis pulling me with him.

"WHAT?!" France screeched. As we pack his clothes Matthew replies dully, "I'm moving in with my boyfriend."

**FLASHBACK TO THE CAR RIDE**

"So does this make us an item?" Mattie asks me.

"One, I don't know who the hell uses the word 'item' anymore. Two, da. We are an 'item'." I grin happily as I give him a side glance.

"Yay!" he claps his hands cutely and I chuckle amused.

**END FLASHBACK**

"You have GOT to be KIDDING me! RUSSIA?! You choose HIM as your BOYFRIEND?!" France panicked.

"Yes." he sighed emotionlessly. We finished packing and I carried his suitcases to the car. Suddenly an, "IVAN! HELP!" had me running inside with pipe in hand to see France pinning MY Mattve to the ground. At that point I was pissed and let Russia take over. Russia ran at an unknowing France. He swung the pipe at France with enough force to knock him out but not kill him(thanks to my interfering). It connected with the side of his head with a sickening thunk. He fell off Matthew as Russia and I fought for dominance. _Russia, enough. You did as necessary. Give me control._ **FUCK YOU! I wanna play~!** _NYET. NOW._ After a lot more cursing and name calling I finally recovered control.

"Mattve, are you okay?" I ask softly.

"Y-yea. Lets go." I help the shaken Canadian up and we go to the car and drive home in silence.

When unpacking was all done Matthew made lunch. After eating I pull out my vodka and was about to take a long deep swig.

"What are you doing?" Mattie growls as he pulls the bottle away from my lips.

"Trying to get a drink." I pout reaching for it. He pulls it back more with a stern look, "Not of vodka you don't."

"But it's miiiiine!" I whine.

"No." Mattie growls and puts it away with a lock on the cupboard. I pout and glare at the floor in irritation. He sighs softly and walks over to me. He places a hand under my chin and tilts my head up then kisses me. I forget about my lost vodka and pull him into my lap with a deep purr. I lick his lips sweetly asking for entrance. He slowly opens his mouth. My tongue slips into his mouth and our tongues meet in a heated dance. He quickly gives me dominance after fighting for a bit. Then I let my wet appendage travel and map out the damp cavern that only I had access to. We are, too soon, forced to pull back for air.

"That.. Was.. Wow..." he gasps a love struck look upon his face. I nod in agreement panting softly. He gets up and I whine.

"No, no, none of that." he chided with a wiggle of his finger and walks off to do whatever it is that he needed to do, leaving me to pout while watching him walk away.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"Hey, Ivan!" Mattie calls from the living room. I walk in to see him going through my movies.

"Da?"

"Can we watch a movie, pweze?" he asks with the cutest puppy dog face ever.

"Da, da." I say as I smile sweetly at him.

"Cool! Then... This one!" he picks out a movie called 'Snowmen'(Just for the record, it is a real movie!)

"This one is sad." I sigh softly as I put it in.

"So? I heard that it got great reviews!" he mumbles through a mouthful of popcorn that he had just got done making.

"It did." I nod and sit next to him taking some popcorn for myself. The movie starts...near the middle the popcorn is gone...at the end of it Matthew is crying.

"You were right!" He sobs, "That's just so sad! But happy! Damn you conflicting emotions!"

"Shh..." I coo pulling him into my lap and petting his hair. He snuggles into me and after a few minutes the crying stops.

"Are you okay Mattve?" I whisper softly into his ear.

"Y-*hic* yea." he hiccups and looks at me with a small blush. I give him the '...?' look as he hiccups again.

"Sorry. *hic* I get the *hic* hiccups when *hic* I cry." he explains through a series of hiccups.

"Oh... How do you get rid of them?" I ask curious.

"Just wait until *HIC* OWW! That.. then they stop." he says rubbing his neck with a little cough.

"Are you okay?!" I panic a little worried that he hurt himself.

"Yea, I'm fine." he kisses me to try to calm me down. Needless to say it works. I calm down and pull him close. We get into a heated make-out session. I pull back panting softly.

"Bed?" I ask hopefully.

"No sex." he smiles evily at me.

"Damn.."

He laughs.

**FAIL! XD** _Shut up asshat... /_

xXx

HAHAHAHA! I win! Please Review! Thanks!


End file.
